My Dryden Tale
by Skippie89
Summary: This is my story of Safera Hawke and how she came to be the Champion of Kirkwall and fall for a broody lyrium elf in the process
1. Chapter 1

**My Tale**

I gasped as I watched the enormous horde of Darkspawn charge the king's army on the battle ground. From my vantage point I could see that the darkspawn vastly outnumbered the army.

_I must find them! Carver, where are you? Athena, please be safe!_

Looking up saw a group of genlock rush towards me, blowing the wisps of crimson hair from my face I grabbed my daggers from behind my back and rushed headlong into the battle. Ducking as the first genlock swung his axe I used my blade to carve its way across it's stomach. I darted around the next and sliced it's neck open, hearing it gurgle the blood spilled from the open wound.

This battle dance continued long enough for me to feel the strain it was having on my body. I was panting hard by the time I jumped off the shoulders of the dead ogre I had just slain. I could feel the eyes of the other soldiers on me, some looked in awe while others looked on in terror. It must have been a sight to behold, I was wearing my leather armour; barely a scratch on it, my two blades dripping with blood, the sunset making my hair seem to be alight with fire, surrounded by piles of darkspawn bodies, waiting for the next onslaught to begin.

That's when I saw him. The glint of his giant sword caught my eye as he felled a couple of darkspawn in one swing. He was on the bridge, flanked by enemies on both sides but I could see the fierce determination on his face. To my horror I watched as a hurlock's mace caught him on the shoulder sending him flying against the wall. I frantically looked around finding a rope. I darted towards it weaving through the arrows flying around me. Grabbing it I started tying a loop which I threw at a statue which it thankfully caught. Pulling tight I watched as Carver struggled to keep his defence up.

_Maker let's hope this works..._

I ran and jumped off the side of the cliff, using my weight I steered myself towards the darkspawn standing over Carver. As I neared I saw Carver's eyes widen with recognition, I grinned before I hit the hurlock straight in the chest, knocking it off the bridge straight to its death. Grabbing Carver by the arm I pulled him to his feet.

"Safera? What in the Marker's name are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Saving your ass! Do you have any idea what mother would do to me if I didn't? I fear her more than I do these disgusting creatures"

"But we're surrounded!"

"We'll get through this. Together."

He gave me a smirk, back to back the battle dance began anew. My daggers sliced through flesh. Carver decapitated foes. We worked in perfect harmony, my speed and his strength. Hearing his war cry as he knocked three genlock off the bridge I laughed and pulled my small crossbow from its holding on my thigh and shot four in the head consecutively.

That's when I felt it. The pain. Something had happed to Athena.

Jumping off the horse I gently helped Carver down as I heard mother and Bethany running up behind me. Easing Carver gently to the floor, Bethany knelt beside him and started healing him with her magic, not daring to look up at the sight of her sister.

"By Andraste! What happened? You're covered in blood!" exclaimed Leandra as used the bottom of her apron to try wipe the blood off my face.

"Mother we need to go, and now"

The terror in my mother's startled expression spoke volumes. My heart squeezed with pain as I looked up at the house which I called home. The place my father had lived in, where he taught me how to use my skills. Memories came flooding back and I shut my eyes trying to stifle the tears that I could feel welling up.

When I opened them I could see mother rushing inside, most likely gathering some supplies. Since we had to travel often when we were young mother made quick work of this. Bethany stood, not being able to stand the pain in her eyes I wrapped my arms around her. As she grabbed the back of my tunic I felt her tremble and at that moment I vowed to keep them safe.

_I would not witness another death in my family!_

Barely making it out of Lothering in time, we ran up the mountainous path. Bethany used a fire spell to stop the darkspawn from following us, while Carver and I quickly dispatched the ones that got through.

Stopping to catch a breather I surveyed the surrounding landscape, looking out for any darkspawn that may decide to crawl down the rocks at the side of the small trail. Sniggering to myself.

_Could they really be that smart?_

Tuning out the twins squabbling I tried planning out an escape route,

_Where would we go though.._

Gasping as realisation dawned on me

_No... I may have to resort to using..._

Turning to look at my family with sad eyes. Having enough of their foolishness;

"Listen you two, the darkspawn could be on us at any moment"

"Please listen to your sister"

The twins looked shamefully down at their feet before Carver looked up "Ok, lead on sister"

As we continued on we decided to head to Kirkwall. Not the safest places due to the amount of Templars but we had family there. And after the pain I felt in Ostagar, knowing something had happed to Athena, it may be the only family we have left.

Turning the corner we came upon two warriors surrounded by a group of darkspawn. Before thinking we rushed to help them. Hearing a cry I turned to find the man injured and backing away from a hurlock. That's when I noticed his armour.

_A blasted templar_ I sneered.

Carver and I made quick work of the remaining group as the female crushed the one who had injured her partner.

"Well the Maker has a sense of humour. A templar. In Lothering"

Feeling Bethany move into a defensive position I took up my stance, standing between her and the man.

"Apostate" he muttered moving forward.

I could feel my back straighten and my eyes steel over. I once remember Carver telling me that I could be utterly terrifying. Now from the terrified glint in the templar's eyes I understood it to be true. My mouth twisted into a sarcastic smile as I laughed inwardly.

The female warrior stood forward, introducing herself as Aveline and the man to be her husband Wesley. She noticed my shocked expression but seemed to decide against making a comment on it.

I felt suddenly.. wrong. Looking around I noticed nothing coming to us. But I couldn't shake the feeling I had. The hairs stood at the back of my neck and wouldn't go down. Bethany seemed to sense my distress because she moved forward and placed her hand on my arm. I gave her a thankful smile before turning my attention back to the conversation.

"But the Wilds are to the south!" Carver gripped the hilt of his sword, his anger visible on this face.

"We don't have any other choice. We go south."

Carver looked at me as if I'd grown another head before he opened his mouth to object, the anger glinting in his eyes.

Raising my hand "I meant what I said during the battle. We will get through this together."

He nodded and then started walking on ahead. Sighing, I followed

_Maker... He's going to stay mad at me for a while now.. Stubborn ass.._

From behind me I could hear Bethany offer to heal Wesley's wound. His offensive rebuttal got my back up and I turned my head

"Jus make sure you keep that Templar away from my sister".

Nothing further was said as darkspawn rounded the corner. Carver and I charged while Aveline stayed back to protect the others. I couldn't help but smile to myself that the female warrior seemed more like a shield than the sword she claimed she'd be for her husband.

As we climbed higher my sense of dread increased. I kept looking around frantically, looking for the enemy which I knew was coming. Stepping over the bodies which I had caused with my crossbow, I wasn't left waiting for long. The ground trembled as the ogre charged for our group. I barely dived away in time. My eyes widen in pure terror as I saw it head straight in the direction of Bethany and my mother.

Before I realised what I was doing I was on my feet and chanting. The warm familiar glow enveloped me and I faintly heard Aveline gasp at what she saw. I plunged my hand into the air, half of it disappearing, while a flaming hand appeared by the ogre, grapping it before it had the chance to retaliate against Bethany's attack. Plunging my other hand cause the ogre to be taken by both sides.

"Take cover!"

With all my strength I pulled while the onlookers watched as the ogre was pulled to pieces by the flaming hands which had entrapped it.

Falling to the ground I panted, trying to get as much energy back into my body as quickly as possible.

Looking up I shouted orders to my mix matched group.

"Aveline get Wesley, Bethany and my mother to the far corner! Be their shield! Carver to me! Bethany! Use your magic! Form as shield around you and the other two, if something happens to Aveline you're their last defence! If we need it send healing magic to us, if not just keep that shield strong!"

I could see the panic in her eyes, glancing at mother and the templar and then back to me.

_You can do this_ I smiled

Knowing she heard me, I jumped back to my feet and drew my daggers as Bethany put up her barrier. Aveline standing protectively in front of them.

Stand with his back to me, Carver and I readied ourselves for the coming fight.

"Still tired from your little trick with the ogre" although he was taunting I could feel the smile on his face.

"Loser buys ale for a month?" I countered, giving him a little nudge in the ribs.

"You're on!" he shouted as we darted out to destroy the first wave of darkspawn.

_We're being pushed back!_

Keeping my face neutral I looked around, trying not to betray my emotions. I didn't want the others to lose hope. I had seen all the frightened expressions from loved ones I could take to last me a life time!

_Come on! There has to be an escape route somewhere! You always have an escape plan!_

Then I felt it, the immense surge of mana. The sudden gust of wind blew hair into my face covering the battle field in red.

"There's no end to them!" Carver cried out in rage and despair.

_Andraste's flaming knickers! A DRAGON?_

With a burst of flames the dragon coated the entire area in fire, destroying the darkspawn in their path.

_No way..._

Transfixed I watched as the dragon then shape shifted into a woman. She was pulling a dead genlock in her left hand before dropping it as she got closer.

"Well well what have we here? It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds but now they arrive in hoards"

The woman's hair was white, tied up into what almost resembled horns. She looked no older than mother.

"Impressive, where'd you learn how to turn into a dragon?"

"Perhaps I am a dragon. If so count yourself lucky. The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite." Turning her back "If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know you're heading in the wrong direction."

Carver gaped "You're just going to leave us here?"

"And why not?" Turning back to us "I spotted a most curious sight: a mighty ogre, vanquished! Who could perform such a feat? But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe... for the moment. Is that not enough?"

"We won't be able to get through the darkspawn on our own." There's only so much I can do...

Looking up I flinched to see that she was watching me intently.

"They are everywhere or soon will be. Where is it you plan to run to, hmm?

Pumping up his chest Carver admitted "To Kirkwall, in the Free Marches."

"Kirkwall? My, but that is quite the voyage you plan. So far simply to flee the darkspawn."

Feeling my agitation getting the better of me "Any better suggestions? I hear the Deep Roads are vacant now."

Giving a hearty laugh the dragon lady turns "Oh you I like! Hurtled into the chaos, you fight.. and the world will shake before you. Is it fate or chance? I can never decide. It appears fortune smiles on us both today. I may be able to help you yet."

Raising an eyebrow "there must be a catch."

"There is always a catch. Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can!"

"I know what she is." Turning to see Aveline crouching over Wesley as he lay on the ground "The Witch of the Wilds."

"What choice do we have? Can your strength stand to fight all the darkspawn?" Angrily I pointed to the amount of dead corpses surrounding us.

"There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Bring this amulet to their leader and do what she asks."

Folding my arms across my I eyed this mysterious woman before me.

_Should we do it? I'm not sure if I have the energy to keep fighting, especially after my little stunt.._

"We have a deal."

"Good, but first we have a matter with the templar.."

"No!" Aveline stood angrily in front of her mate.

"What is done to your man is beyond healing. It's already in his blood."

Bethany's hands flew to her mouth, her skin turning pale as she looked at the man. _The taint..._

"Aveline please.." Wesley was taking in quick shallow breathes. That was never a good sign. "I can already feel it in my blood. The taint is a slow death I can't..."

Eyes brimming with tears Aveline looked at me, almost as if I should come to the decision for her.

"He's your husband Aveline. I can't make this decision."

Looking down at her husband, she knelt and took the dagger he was offering.

"Be strong.. my love.." with that she plunged the dagger into his chest.

I could see Bethany gasp and turn into mother's protective arms. I looked up to mother's face to see a tear fall. She nodded her head once and tightened her grip on Bethany, letting me know that had I not acted Bethany would not be alive either.

"It is done" and suddenly I was surrounded by a great light. I could feel the mana pulse around me, enveloping me.


	2. Chapter 2

I raced out of the hold of the ship. I guess being flirty really does come in handy at times. I revelled at the feeling of the fresh sea wind whipping about my body, setting my wild hair dancing. My hands clutched and unclutched the railings at the side of the boat, I closed my eyes with a smile as the sun came out from hiding behind the clouds. We had been on the ship for almost two weeks and this had only been my second time above deck and during this little trip Aveline accompanied me.

"Hawke, I need to talk to you. About what you did back in Fereldan."

I sighed, knowing that this talk was coming but had been desperately trying to put it off. People always treated me differently when they knew..

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

I turned around to face her, leaning back against the wood. The sun had heated it slightly and I could feel the warmth course through my body. Aveline before me was pacing, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other holding her chin thoughtfully as if trying to figure out which question to ask first.

"Are you a mage?"

"Yes." Well I was. Sort of.

"Are you a blood mage? The.. The hands that grabbed the ogre were those of demons."

She had stopped pacing then, staring straight at me. I could see hope and fear in her eyes. Sighing, I pushed myself away from the side, How do I explain this? I ran my hands through my hair, trying to find the words to put this woman at ease. Although we had never spoken of this, in the last few weeks we had grown close, she a good friend, even like a sister.

"No, I am not a blood mage." I saw her visibly sag with her sigh of relief, "but I am also not a normal mage." Her head shot up, awaiting my explanation.

"You know my father was a mage right? Beth told you. Magic also runs in my mother's family, Beth is a normal mage, I.. well, I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"Em.. Well I'm what some people call a Dryden..."

Hearing her gasp I turned to face her. The wind had blown some of her hair out of the ponytail she usually kept it in, brushing against her face it made her complexion seem even paler than usual. Her eyes bore into mine, I could see the shock and realisation in them. I need not explain more.

She would treat me different. They always did. Even some of my family did, Carver had only come around to what I was recently. Beth.. Well Beth treated me the same as she always did. Mother expected me to protect them all, to make the decisions, to be the head of the household. All I could manage to do was give Aveline a sad smile and walk past her. I gasped as strong arms swung around my shoulder, looking to the owner, Aveline gave me a reassuring smile.

Once arriving at Kirkwall we soon found out that the Gallows was the prison for the mages of the Freemarshes, their "Circle". I tried to control my shudder of disgust while we talked to a guard to find out who was in charge of letting people in.

It seemed my subtle little hint that we knew he was letting people in, instigated a fight. As gratitude the guard in charge said that he'd see about finding out uncle Gamlen, although apparently he couldn't "rub two bits together".

Choosing a sunny place by the end gate, we sat and decided to wait.

"So I'm guessing you don't use magic much."

I turned as Aveline slid down to sit beside me.

"Not really, I use it when I have to. I can control it so that Templars can't sense my mana but when I use it the Templars will notice my presence and that would mean I can't protect mother and Beth anymore."

"Good point. But where did you learn your skills? From those I've met, a lot of mages don't think to learn such skills, they always rely on their magic."

I smiled at the memory, "My cousin taught me, she and I were born on the same day, we seem to have a connection, my guess is from the magic in our bloodline. But we lived near them for some time and it was during this time that I learned how to fight. In the following years I just honed my skills."

"Does she know that you've come here? To Kirkwall?"

Hearing Aveline's question, it gave rise to the bit of doubt that had been at me since Ostagar. I pulled my legs toward me, wrapping my arms around them and resting my head on my knees.

"I... I don't know. I don't even know if she got out of Ostagar."

I closed my eyes as I felt the sting of tears. The childhood memories came flooding back. Athena and I in the training yard, sparing against each other. Nate teaching me how to use the bow and Athena teasing me about the blush on my face afterwards. Nothing more was said.

"Smugglers..." Carver grumbled as we were led back to Gamlen's... House. My irritation reaching its peak I had a quick intake of breath before trying to speak calmly. Without turning, I spoke.

"Well would you rather we join the mercenaries? Kill people just because we're told to? I chose Athenril because we didn't have to kill needlessly. I'd rather neither but we don't have much choice right now."

Once we reached Gamlen's house I could feel that my temper hadn't yet dissipated, pulling Beth behind;

"I need to get out for a while.."

"But.."

"I'll be fine, I'll stick to the shadow's and rooftops so no one will see me. I'll be back within the hour."

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek I walked back out through the alcove. Surveying my surroundings I looked for a way on to the higher wall. Running straight to the wall I used it to kick myself higher to grab on a wooden ledge and pulled myself up before jumping on to the wall.

_Ugh.. I forgot how much of a pain it can be to climb in leathers.. Next time I'll leave them behind I think._

Sticking to the shadows and only walking in the light when others could not see me I viewed my new city. If I was to protect Beth from the Templar's I would need to know my way around. I watched as back passages were used, memorising where they started and ended. Mentally ticking off the checklist in my head.

I wish Papa was here.. He'd have so much fun with the amount of passages, maybe there are some here that he didn't even know about..

It had already been five years since he was killed, but I still missed him so much. Giggling to myself I remembered when Papa tried bringing Carver on a scout of a new location. Carver had made so much noise and had even fallen into a pile of filth outside the tavern. He had smelled of fish for two days!

_Better get back home. Beth will worry and Athenril said she'd send a message with our first mission at midday.. It's only one year Safera.. Just one year.._


	3. Chapter 3

I had been gone for almost a month this time. When Athenril finally gets hold of me she will not be pleased by my disappearance. But I couldn't have left Athena to deal with all that trouble herself, could I? Due to the connection she and I shared; whether this was as consequence to the magic bloodline we shared or the fact that I was a Dryden was still uncertain, I knew when something was wrong or if something had happened to her. The first time I learned that I could actually transport myself to her location was nine months ago.

I had just arrived back at Gamlen's. Due to the late hour everyone else was asleep. That's when I felt it. The panic. Breathing fast and in short breaths I doubled over. The feeling overwhelmed me. My body started acting on its own accord. I started chanting. I couldn't understand the words but they sounded like ancient Arcanum. When I came to I was standing on a mountain path, below me in the valley there was a battle going on, from the smell, it was darkspawn. There were five people battling a small hoard of them. At that precise moment the sun darted from between clouds. The sunlight hitting one area in particular and my heart stopped.

_Athena! You're alive.._

Without a second thought I ran. Jumping off a high bolder I flipped, landing with a sickening crack on the creature that was attacking the redhead with a bow. Drawing my weapons I cut down the darkspawn standing between me and Athena. Her eyes widened with realisation. By the time I reached her we were back to back. We worked in perfect unison to fight off the rest. I grabbed her arm and spun her so she kicked the heads of two hurlocks with such force that their necks broke. I spun around, taking a third down with the head shot as it blindly attacked the blond warrior. Picking up an axe I threw it at the head of one attacking the mage. Using my speed I darted around the others, cutting down as many darkspawn as I could.

"I don't know how you got here, but you're timing couldn't have been better" Athena panted once the last of the darkspawn had been defeated. She was sitting on the grass, still gripping the blades in each hand.

Reaching to help her to her feet I grinned "I just think you're getting slow in your old age"

"Athena do you know-"

The blond warrior who had come up behind me just stood there with his mouth open, staring at the two of us.

Athena giggled "Alistair this is my cousin, Safera. She's the one I told you about." I gave her a questioning look but said nothing.

"Cousin? Athena! She looks like your twin!"

I had laughed at that point. We were in fact the spitting image of each other. The only difference was that my eyes were an emerald green, whereas Athena's were a sapphire blue. Other than that we were the same height, build, hair colour, etc. Athena made the introductions as the others came closer.

I began transporting myself between Kirkwall and Athena's locations on a regular basis. It always seemed to be when she was in danger or when they were at camp. I became close friends with the others. Nearly every time I appeared Oghren would challenge me to a drinking competition, which he would win more often than not. Morrigan let me read part of her mother's grimoire, it was a spell which enabled communication between long distances. I only had to enchant a pendant belonging to Athena. Wynne would help me perfect my healing spells while Leliana and Zev would instruct me on the different poisons they had knowledge of and their cures.

I had also helped in Denerim during the fight against the archdemon. Thankfully everyone thought I was Athena, it made everything much less complicated. Athena had been gravely injured, although without the ritual Morrigan had spoke of, she would most likely be dead. The healers that remained were not strong enough to heal her. It was then that Alistair and Wynne learned what exactly I was. All I remember was the gasps of shock and horror as they watched me heal my cousin. I was bent over, my forehead touching hers, I released my mana and sent it into Athena. Her injuries were healed immediately and within seconds her eyes fluttered open. After feeling the full power of my magic Wynne knew exactly what I was, so I didn't fault her when she seemed almost frightened of me.

This time Athena had called me to help her in Amaranthine. Smiling to myself I remembered being reacquainted with Nate for the first time since he first taught me how to use the bow. Even with years practicing I still couldn't beat him. As we had done in the past we teamed up to tease Athena, telling other wardens childhood stories and were rewarded by Athena's face flushed with embarrassment.

I had become good friends with another mage there by the name of Anders, he was flirty, confident and cocky. Not my type but I felt comfortable around him, almost as if he was family. He was definitely more Beth's type but with his heartbreaking personality there was no way in the Maker's name I would introduce them. We had great fun trying to teach Justice about human emotions, especially sarcasm.

Athena had learned that the Keep and town would be attacked at the same time, she hadn't wanted to decided between the two so she called me to help. Nate, Anders and I protected the town.

_I could've done it by myself, don't know why she insisted the others came along.._

Once again I had to pretend to be her. After the Mother had been defeated I had ended up staying longer than I normally would have to help with rebuilding. Although the festivities helped, I even got to beat Oghren at his own game! The sight of him and Anders passed out on the floor was enough to set me off giggling again.

"How was Athena this time?" Beth yawned from her curled up position in the chair. She had been covered by so many blankets I hadn't even realised she was in the room.

"You mean the new Queen of Fereldan?" I couldn't help it, I fell to the floor with laughter at Beth's shocked expression.

"Really? You're being serious? I thought she loved Alist-" slumped to the floor as she finally put the pieces together. "By the Maker... Alistair was Maric's son.."

Pulling myself up I walked over and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Yep, she said they'd try to visit as soon as possible. But it's late, I'm drained and although you're now wide awake, I'm heading to bed." With that I walked into the bedroom I shared with mother and Beth and without even bothering to remove my clothing I fell into bed. Grinning sleepily to myself..

_Wait until mother hears about this.. _

Over the next few weeks I finished off tasks for Athenril. As it turned out, Carver and Bethany had kept working the month that I was away, using excuses as to why I wasn't with them when taking or completing a task. It was during one of these tasks that Carver and I learned that a dwarf by the name of Bartrand Tethris was looking to go on expedition into the Deep Roads.

"What do you think about going into the Deep Roads? By the sounds of the money he's offering we'd be earning a fair amount, as well as any finds that we make."

"From the excited tone in your voice Safera we already know that you want to go." Carver was leaning against the stone wall outside our little hovel. His arms were crossed across his chest and his face showed serious concentration. "But we need money, status, anything we can rub into the Templar's faces and I think this might be our ticket to doing that."

"Well if that's how it is then I will definitely join. I shall leave it up to you to decide as to if you want to join or not.."

At this Carver laughed "Since when have you stopped coddling me and allowing me to make my own decisions? You've never done so in the past, what changed?"

Smiling "I think it started at Ostagar, it made me realise that you can fend for yourself. Then in the last year you've seemed to stop losing your temper, also the times that I was away you've continued with the tasks Athenril gave and protected mother and Beth. I still see you as my little brother whom I want to protect but I won't stand in your way, it's up to you how you want to live your life and I will do my best to support you."

With that I walked over and gave his arm a squeeze before walking inside. Just as I closed the door I heard Carver's "Thank you.."

After getting a..not so nice refusal from Bartrand we met his brother Varric. While talking to him we learned that a partnership would be a more enticing way to get in on the expedition. Since our year of service to Athenril was over with the amount of money we got from jobs would stay with us rather than a hefty portion of it going back to her. With Varric's help we started doing odd jobs to reign in the sovereigns. Aveline helped with a few of the jobs but I decided to leave her out of the less than legal ones. Although, there was only so much of Carver's complaints about not being hired as a city guard that I could take. After receiving a letter from Athenril telling me of a contact who was in need of assistance we set off to meet with Anso.

I scouted ahead of the group to an abandoned building in the alienage. I never liked bringing Bethany into a fight so if I could spare her from that I would, but Varric had been occupied that night and I would've gotten an earful had I brought Aveline. The area was quiet, too quiet. I gave a low whistle to let the others know it was all clear. The building was locked tight; I cursed myself for forgetting my picks. I searched the building for a way in.

"I had told you to bring them.." Carver's smug look earned him a glare.

"There's a small window there, but I don't think Carver could get in" Beth pointed to the little opening to the side of the building.

"Told you, you were getting fat" I said, sticking my tongue at him. With that I began removing the small leather cuirass I wore to reveal the clothes underneath. Beth had said I looked like a pirate with the clothes I had chosen. I wore a dark red tunic underneath a black corset. The leggings I wore seemed like they were sewn on to my skin and my black boots laced to the knee. I found flaunting my figure had helped with a few tasks for Athenril as to avoid bloodshed and it had stuck.

_Not that I minded the lustful glances.._

Handing Carver the cuirass I placed a dagger into my mouth, holding it with my teeth as I climbed up to the window and slipped through. Landing silently on my feet I took in my surroundings. The room looked similar to the main room at Gamlen's. Noticing a trap near the front door I quickly disarmed it before undoing the lock and letting the others inside. Putting my finger to my lips I used my hands to motion what there were to do. Beth would stand back near the entrance, Carver was to look into the room on the left while I'd look into the larger one.

"One.. Two.. Three!"

Slamming the door open I knocked one of my opponents to the ground, grabbing my crossbow and shot the three near the far wall just before I had to drop it and block an attack from a long sword. Using my weight I pushed him back, dropping him to the floor with a swinging kick which took his feet out from under him. Jumping on top of him I used my dagger to slit his throat and felt the warmth of his blood as it sprayed my face and neck.

_Thankfully this tunic is the same colour as blood or otherwise I'd have a lot of explaining to do if we met a guard on the way home..._

"Guess it wasn't just me then"

Standing up from the now corpse I turned to see Carver wiping the blood stains from his face and arms. "How many?"

"Just three" he shrugged as Beth pushed past to make sure I wasn't injured. Lifting my hands up I gave a sheepish grin "Not my blood Beth.."

She handed me a cloth, "I brought a few, I thought you and Carver might need to clean up."

Accepting the cloth I wiped the blood from my body before turning to the chest that Anso had spoken of. I inserted a dagger into the lock, pushed and twisted. Both siblings had moved to look over my shoulder at the contents. Nothing.

_Asschabs! What's going on? They either moved the contents or ..._

"Come on. There's nothing here so lets leave."

Placing my dagger back in its holder I turned and started looting the bodies. Carver made a disgusted noise and started to help. I was on the last body when Carver and Beth moved to go outside. As I started walking outside I counted the coins that I'd taken, placing them in my pouch before walking straight into Carver's back.

"Carver! What the-" We were surrounded.

"That's not the elf!" cried one of the... Tevinter, if I was going by the symbols worn on their armour.

"Don't matter! We were told to kill whoever left the building!"

Sneering, _So Anso definitely was hiding something.._

The mercenaries removed their weapons. The sharp twang of a bow string loosened caught my attention as a shaft was aimed at Beth. Reaching out just in time I caught the arrow just before it hit her chest. Letting out a cry Beth stumbled back and fell. Turning back I threw the arrow to the ground and withdrew my daggers, throwing one up lightly and catching it.

"Now that wasn't very nice" I stated coldly. "Beth. Barrier. Carver.." my mouth turned upwards in an evil smile "Lets kill these bastards!"

With that I jumped forward, my daggers landing in the chest of what seemed to be their captain. He cried out before falling back. With a quick flick of my ankle, the secret dagger in my boot popped out and I used it to kick the next man in the head. I heard the whoosh of Carver's large sword as he hacked at the mercenaries before him. I had to duck and roll as a large axe swung for my head, jumping to my feet I spun, slicing the men surrounding me. That's when I felt the surge of mana and heard Beth shriek. A magister in the far corner was attacking Beth's barrier.

I ran forward and dived. With outstretched arms I used my weapons to slice open the necks of the two men standing guard over the magister. I was close enough now to see the look of terror on his face. He turned his attentions to me, throwing two fireballs at me. I threw down the daggers so they lodged in the chests of his guards and moved my hands to catch the fireballs sent at me. I couldn't help but sneer as I watched him pale and stumble backwards as he watched me combine the fireballs into one larger one.

"Bye bye" I said, sending it straight at him he screamed as the fire consumed him. I watched as he flailed around before collapsing over the corpse of another.

Turning I realised that we had killed them all. I started counting the number of corpses littering the now bloody alienage.

_Thirty five.. We'll have to do something with the bodies, otherwise the elves will be blamed for the carnage and I don't want to see another massacre._

"Beth? You ok?" seeing her give me a little nod I continued "Carver and I'll loot the bodies, but once we've finished I want you to set fire to them until there's nothing left but ash."

She paled a little but simply nodded as Carver and I got to work. Once we place everything of value into a little sack Carver carried and saw to the remains, we headed for the steps exiting the alienage only to find it blocked by another armed man. Shifting into a defensive position I growled as I reached for a weapon.

"I don't know who you are friend, but you've made a mistake coming here."

"Eh.. perhaps you haven't noticed.. but the three of us took down your little battalion, and made swift work of it too.."

He flinched as if not expecting me to speak, "Lieutenant. I want everyone in the clearing, now!"

At that I started giggling. Both this man and Beth looked at me as if I'd gone mad. Carver just smiled and poked Beth before pointing past this man before us "Look."

"Captain..." the man was bleeding from an open wound, stumbling forward. It was quite clear to a trained eye that he would not last much longer.

"That's everyone huh?" I gibed as the man fell dead, looking very unconcerned as I concentrated on the state of my nails.

"Your men are dead. And your trap has failed."

I looked up to find the owner of the new voice and felt my jaw drop. I snapped it shut so fast it hurt. Before me was the most handsome man I had laid eyes on. He was tall for an elf, _half breed maybe? _His tanned skin was a complete contrast to his white hair. And.. _Is that lyrium on his body?_ I could feel my body humming as he moved closer, it was as if his body had a pull on mine and I took an unintentional step forward.

"You are going nowhere slave!" cried the man as he went to grab this god before me.

"I am not a slave!" his whole body lit up as he plunged his hand into the man's chest. The man stared straight at me, his eyes betraying the full terror and pain he felt. Withdrawing his arm, the elf turned.

"I apologise. I did not believe they'd be so numerous." I felt my lips twitch with a smile when I saw how guilty he looked.

"No harm done, as you can see we're uninjured. As for them..." I turned and looked at the burnt outlines of the bodies on the ground.

_Well more like black smudges unless you knew what was there beforehand.._

"Impressive" I could see the admiration and mischief in his eyes. I felt the blood rush to my face and hoped to the Maker that the shadows concealed my blush.

"My name is Fenris." His little half smile did nothing to help my blood pressure.

_Well it doesn't help the fact that you're eyeing him up like you're about to jump him_! Blushing again at my own thoughts I concentrated back on the conversation.

We quickly dispatched the shades throughout the mansion. Knowing that they and the rage demons were drawn to Beth and myself due to our mana, I hoped that Fenris hadn't noticed as they surrounded me in the main hall. Not giving the rage demon time to try and make any deals I tore into them, relentless in my attacks until their bodies littered the floor.

My hand was pressed against the wall of the main bed chamber, half slouched over, trying to catch my breath. Fighting that many shades and rage demons had certainly taken their toll. Blowing the piece of hair that had fallen over my face I looked to see Beth sitting on a chair, almost half lying over the table and Carver on the floor sitting against the wall, his head leaning back with his eyes closed.

Standing straight I went about removing the contents of the chests Fenris said we could have. I went to the desk and started routing through the documents, trying to see if they held any clue to this mysterious Denarius.

"Shit!" jumping back as the paper I held burst into flames, along with those on the desk top.

"Sis!" Bethany jumped up and ran over, grabbing my hand to see if I was harmed. "What happened?"

"Dunno, I guess my body's reacting to all the lyrium on his body." Running my hand up my arm, knowing full well it wasn't just the lyrium I was reacting to.

_Dammit Safera! You kept looking at him like a love struck teen or something!_

"Really? Apart from the odd tingle I wouldn't have even noticed the lyrium."

"Seriously?" I gave her a dumb struck look "When he first appeared it was like my body started humming.."

"Heh. Fancy the elf do you?" Carver taunted from his position by the wall.

"It's probably because you've a stronger magical affinity than most mages" Beth mumbled as she started pulling me towards the door "Come on, this place gives me the creeps."

"Ah it's not that bad, minus the corpses and that.."

Fenris was leaning against the wall when we got outside. He looked so destitute and angry that I wanted to just wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his shoulder. I shook my head to rid myself of the image and Bethany gave me a questioning look.

"Heh. I ran from black magic to have it hunt me at every turn. And now I find myself in the presence of yet another mage." Hearing his voice laced with disgust caused me to straighten up and step slightly in front of Beth. "I saw what you did in there. I should have realised earlier what you were. How long before the temptation is too much and you give in to demons."

"Bethany has more than proved herself!" I couldn't help but clench my fists in anger as I moved closer to him until I was staring straight into his eyes_. Maker what beautiful eyes.._ Giving myself a mental shake before continuing. "Not every mage is the same as your former master. They make decisions baste on who they are as a person, the same way it would happen if you gave a normal human a weapon. Do not put all mages into the same group as those..those Monsters!"

_Was it just me or did his eyes just seem.. gentle just now..?_

"I must seem ungrateful. I apologise. But you say this as a sister to a mage, your vision is also clouded with love for her."

_Or the fact that I possess more magic power than most of Thedas combined but you don't see me making deals with demons!_ I wanted to scream at him.

"Here is the coin as Anso promised" Fenris stated as he held out a small bag of coins. Shaking my head I pushed them back towards him with a smile on my face.

With a bewildered expression "...should you be in need of my services I shall be here. If Denarius wants his mansion back.."

Nodding I walked onwards as Beth and Carver hurried to catch up. Not being able to help myself I turned to find him watching me.

"Services huh? I might just take you up on that offer.." winking for good measure.

Trying not to giggle like a silly girl as butterflies flew around my stomach..

_Blessed Andraste.. I think.. He just blushed.._


	4. Chapter 4

I was surrounded by darkness. I had been having this dream for weeks and it seemed that no matter how far I walked nothing changed about my surroundings. I was just about to give up when I saw a faint glow in the distance. A glow that was getting closer. I braced myself for whatever was coming, only to feel my body relax as I noticed the person walking towards me. _Fenris.._

"Fenris? What are you doing here?"

"I am here for you.."

With that, his arm encircled my waist, pulling me closer as his lips crushed mine with a hungry kiss. In shock I put my hands against his chest and pushed, but my strength was nothing compared to his, if anything it only caused him to tighten his hold on me. Very soon I was returning his kiss. Hearing him growl against my lips caused my body to tremble and heat to flood my body centring around my core.

His lips travelled along my jaw, a hand still holding my lower body to him while his other tangled itself in my hair at the nape of my neck. I gasped as his teeth gently scratched and pulled at my earlobe before descending, leaving a trail of kisses against my neck. Moving his hand from my back he lifted my left leg to wrap around his waist. Feeling the full length of his arousal against my inner thigh causing me to whimper.

Lifting his head he looked straight into my eyes with a teasing smile. His jade green eyes were almost black with lust. _Al..most black.. Body's not humming.. Wha.. What happened to the lyrium? _

My body straightened as I realised what was happening. With all my might I pushed against the body holding me, finally breaking free. Bracing myself, hand to my chest I looked back as I panted hard. The image of Fenris flickered, slowly revealing that of a Desire Demon.

"So you realised? What a clever little mage.." it purred, "But is this not what you want? To be desired?"

"Not from the likes of you!"

My hands flared up with blue flames as I charged the demon.

My body jolted as I sat up in bed, my nightdress was soaked with sweat as I went over the events that happened that night.

_Heh. Desire demon used your wet dream against you.._

Stretching I noticed the early morning light. I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep, I got up and dressed for the day. Leaving a note as to my whereabouts I left the hovel, quickly jumping against the wall to grab on to the higher level, using my own way out of Kirkwall.

In the time spent in Kirkwall I had the entire city mapped out, I knew every nook and cranny. Thus I found a quick and easy way out of the city using the walls and rooftops. Upon reaching the outer wall I swung down to land gracefully on a oak branch before dropping quietly to the ground.

Walking out to the forest nearby I retraced the path down through it. Entering the little clearing I had found a few months ago I started picking the Elfroot, tossing it into the little sack I brought with me. It wasn't until it was half full that I noticed a presence behind me. I gripped the bag and stood up, walked forward as if I hadn't noticed. Once in the shade I dropped the bag, sprung up into the nearest tree and waited. The footsteps drew closer. He lowered to the ground as he picked up the sack I had dropped. Standing he looked around. That's when I jumped, using my body weight I threw him to the ground so he was under me. Before I had a chance to properly balance with a yelp I was rolled on to my back. His hands pinning mine above my head.

"Hawke?"

Looking up I saw it had been Fenris. The lyrium tattoos which had lit up as he gained the advantage slowly dulled before dimming completely. He was so close that I could feel his panting breath against my cheek. His eyes started to darken as if his body was noticing our close proximity before his brain had.

"Um.. Hi" I said with a small smile, chastising myself for just how breathless I sounded, hoping that he thought it was just from our little tumble "You can let me up now you know.."

It took a few seconds as I watched my words register. Never letting his eyes leave mine he slowly climbed off me, extending his hand to help me to my feet. He pulled harder than he needed to and caused me to stumble into his chest, his arms wrapped around me for support. Looking up into his face I saw he was carefully watching me. Blushing, I gently pushed away before walking over to the sack of elfroot.

Bending down I let my hair fall over my face, allowing it to block his view while I watched him, hoping my heart beat would slow down, and soon. He stood there watching my every action, his slow appraisal of my body sent shivers down my spine. Standing, I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, trying to look everywhere other than the handsome elf in my company.

"What are you doing here?" "Why are you here?" we asked in unison.

Both of us turned, wearing the same shocked expression I started laughing. Holding up the sack I simply stated "elfroot." He just raised an eyebrow, awaiting an explanation.

Sighing "I collect it to make elfroot poultices. Most are given to those in Kirkwall who need them. Any that are left over I have sold at the market."

"Are you trying to make amends for something?" watching his face turn into a half smile made my heart skip a beat. Quickly turning I walked back into the clearing, calling over my shoulder "What can I say, I'm a sucker for helping those in need."

A question suddenly formed in my head and I turned to voice it, "How did you know I was here?"

"You walked across one of the walls in high town near the mansion, and I was.."

"Nosey?" I inserted at his hesitance.

Chuckling he simply shrugged.

_Maker.. He is not good for my blood pressure.._

We worked quietly together until the sack was full to the brim. Walking back, I took sideward glances. He was a good head taller than me, to others he still probably looked threatening even without his great sword placed on his back, but to me he didn't look as aggressive.

"So... Fenris? Does your name mean anything?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Searching for a safe topic. I could talk about great swords, but I only know so much about two handed weapons and going on last night, you're not very open with talking about mages."

A few minutes of silence went by. Just as I thought he wasn't going to answer, he spoke.

"It was the name Denarius gave me. His... "little wolf," if I had a name beforehand I do not remember. What of yours?"

"My father named me after the only dragon that was tamed in Thedas. In Orleasian it means "successful" but he found out it actually meant "flame" in ancient Arcanum."

"Ironic. Considering your hair colour"

Laughing I agreed "That's what he said as well. He used to boast that I was his successful flame much to mother's annoyance."

We settled back into silence as we climbed the wall. Using my acrobatic talents I jumped against the wall, kick off the tree and land perfectly on the top wall, earning me an "impressive.." We decided to walk on the streets as to cause less of a disturbance than walking on the walls at this time of the morning. As we neared the point where we'd part ways I realised that I didn't want the time with Fenris to end. I spun to face him, leaning slightly forward so I had to tilt my head back a little more to look into his eyes.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the morning?"

Whether it was the sudden question or close proximity Fenris suddenly seemed flustered. A faint hint of a blush rising on his cheeks.

_Puppy dog eyes strike again! If this's all I have to do to get a blush I am doing it more often.._

"No." _Ah short and sweet.._

Smiling I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the alley to arrive at Gamlen's sooner. "Well you do now.." Watching his blush deepen caused my heart beat to speed up, turning my head I hoped that he didn't see my own blush.

After returning to grab the poultices that Beth had made the day before, we stopped off at the market to purchase bread and a few other goods before we entered Darktown. It was hard not to laugh as the community surrounded us. Having done this on a daily basis for six months I took it all in my stride, already on first name basis with most of those there. Fenris was another matter. Being the person who was holding most of the food the crowd constantly hovered around him. Most were too afraid to approach him, with his intimidating sneer and odd, glowing tattoos.

Indicating to a spot in the corner he walked over while I spoke to the people around me. It was hard not to smile with these people and soon I felt my cheeks hurting from laughing. I then spent the next hour handing out provisions to the families and orphans. Fenris still held the food and by the look on his face would not converse with others, so I went back and forth between him and everyone else. The parents would have tears in their eyes as they thanked me, nodding a wary smile to Fenris before going back to wherever they slept. The children would come up and give me a big hug before running off. As the last of them left I turned to find Fenris staring at me with a mixture of emotions on his face.

"What?"

He frowned, as if searching for the right words. "Why would you help these people?"

Putting my hands on my hips, "Why wouldn't I? Many of these people have gone through hardships, if I have it in my power to help in some small way I will."

Noting the confused look he still held I went on to explain further, "My father, he was a mage too. He had always helped people less fortunate than us, never asking for anything in return. It is something that I grew up witnessing," giggling at a memory, "it used to drive mother crazy, he would come home with wounded people and care for them until they were well, or do a job and somehow the money ended up paying for meals for orphans or beggars."

My eyes became glossy at the memories of him. The pain was still there but had faded slowly with time. I hadn't even realised I had let a tear fall until I gasped in surprise as Fenris's warm calloused fingers wiped it from my cheek. Looking up I met his eyes. They were gentle, as they had been the night I had defended Beth. My body hummed as a lyrium marking gently brushed off my skin, turning my face to lean into his hand as it cupped my cheek, my eye lids slowly closing.

"Messare Safera!"

I jumped as the call brought me back to reality. My eyes flew open to find just how close Fenris's lips had been from mine. Taking a step back I felt the heat of the blush rise from my neck until I knew for certain my face was beet red. I turned towards where the shout had originated from, ignoring the little chuckle coming from behind me. My lips turned upwards in a gentle smile as I watched the little elf girl run towards me, not even aware that Fenris was watching my reaction to the intrusion intently.

Turning my face into one of mock shock I spoke, "And just who might you be young lady? I don't believe we've spoken before."

The young girl skidded to a halt in front of me, "Messare! It's me! Ryna!"

"Ryna... Ryna...? Nope don't believe I know you" trying to keep my lips from twitching as I fought off a smile. _As if I didn't know who you were.._ Ryna had beautiful elven features, even though she was only fifteen years it was easy to see how striking she would become as an adult. Her golden hair was in a long braid, ending at her hips. I had taught her how to style her hair so, telling her that she should never be ashamed of who she was, while tucking a lose strand behind her pointed ear. She was wearing the tunic and pants that Beth had bought her, the dark green of the cloth complimented her pale skin perfectly.

The girl's silver eyes widened before she lunged at me, wrapping her arms around me in a fierce hug, burying her head against the clothing at my chest.

Wrapping my arms around her, I let my cheek rest lightly on the top of her head and chuckled, "Oh that Ryna..."

Giggling Ryna pulled back. She looked over when Fenris made a movement behind me, blushing brightly before staring at the floor. Cupping her chin I lifted it so she looked up at me, smiling at her.

"And what can I do for you little one?"

"I'm not little anymore! I fought off three giant rats yesterday I'll have you know!"

"Oh my, what a fearsome warrior" feeling my smile widen, pleased that she had picked up archery so quickly only after a few lessons, "well what has you running and shouting my name so early in the day?"

Ryna's smile dropped and I watched with horror as I saw fear replace the joy in her eyes. "It's... it's Jaiden.. He's not well and he's not getting better." My body tensed as I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Bring me to him Ryna" without even a backwards glance at Fenris I ran after the little girl. If I wasn't so worried I would have noted the speed and grace of her steps.

Stopping in front of the small shack I had to crouch to enter. My breath stopped and caught in my throat at what I saw. Jaiden was lying beneath a thin blanket on a makeshift bed. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his brown eyes were open but unseeing. I removed the thin cover only to find the rest of his clothing was saturated. Pulling him on to my lap my heart jumped as I felt the immense heat coming from his body. Ryna was on the opposite side, tears in her eyes. Jaiden was the only family she had left, they and their mother had fled Fereldan only to have her die from some sickness on the ship over. Jaiden was only eight, he did not have the body strength to fight off disease as his sister did.

Feeling a presence behind me I knew Fenris had followed. I turned to him, "I need you to grab the small pouch I had, it contains poultices I may need and cloths-" as he handed me the very pouch I was talking about. Giving him a small smile. "Could you gather some water and make a small fire? I need to boil the water before I can use it." Fenris nodded and exited. I mentally started listing the questions I needed answers to.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Since yesterday afternoon. He wasn't this bad though, he got worse during the night." Hearing the quiver in her voice I looked up to see Ryna crying and it all but broke my heart.

"When he said he wasn't well, did he have any symptoms? Sore tummy? Head?"

"He said his head was spinning and his leg hurt.."

My head shot back to his body, quickly asking "Which leg?"

Shakily she pointed to the right one. Rolling up the trouser leg to reveal a huge red welt on the back of his calf. The veins surrounding it had turned black and the surrounding skin a rotting purple.

"Shit!" Ryna jumped at my exclamation.

Rolling the clothing up further I thought of every curse under the sun as I saw the black skin going higher. From my expression Ryna already knew something was wrong and started whimpering.

"Ryna" not even looking up as I placed her brother on his side and started taking items out of the pouch, "Do you remember where I live?" looking up to see her nod "Run there as fast as you can. Get Beth. Tell her to get the white vial from my trunk and get back here immediately."

Not questioning anything Ryna ran.

"Can the boy be saved?"

Not even turning to look as I continued with my task I answered, "Maybe. The poison has spread and fast" taking my dagger I ran it along the back of his calf, instead of blood a brown slug oozed from the cut "Jaiden is strong, stronger than he thinks. He'll make it." I was unsure whether I said this to Fenris or myself.

By pressing and pushing I forced as much of the ooze as possible from Jaiden's body. I could feel the sweat trickle down my cheek to my neck but paid little attention until Beth arrived.

"Oh blessed Andraste..."

Already barking orders "Fenris, guard the door" I felt him bristle at the order but I was too concerned with saving Jaiden that I cared little "Ryna, boil the water outside and put it in this bowl to cool down." Looking up at Beth with a stern gaze "Lets get to work."

Summoning up my mana I drained the poison from Jaiden's body while Beth performed a healing spell almost instantaneously. Rolling him on to his back I tilted his head and poured the contents of the white vial into Jaiden's mouth, holding his nose until he swallowed it. Removing his clothes until he wore nothing but his small clothes; Beth and I washed the sweat from his body, using the water to cool him down. I had to drain the poison from him twice again. It wasn't until his breathing became less laboured and steadier that I relaxed. I exited the shack, leaving Beth to care for him.

"Ryna" she was sitting on the floor by the fire, staring into it as tears fell from her eyes "Ryna honey.." placing my hand on her shoulder, slowly she looked up "Jaiden's going to be alright". With that she burst into sobs as she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I held her and rocked back and forth until she fell asleep in my arms. Placing her gently on the floor I covered her in the cloak which Beth had brought. As I went to stand the area spun and my knees buckled. Suddenly I felt arms hold me steady as I sagged against a strong and warm chest.

"How is the boy?"

"Fine. He's over the worst of it now" feeling my eyes close as I was held closer.

"Was it a sickness?"

"No. A spider bite. It's normally found in Fereldan though. The poison spreads rapidly, most of the time the victims show no symptoms. Luckily Jaiden did."

Fenris slowly lowered me to the ground. Even though we were seated he still didn't relinquish his hold on me. It was.. comforting. We just sat there in silence for what seemed an age. I felt my eyelids close sleepily..

_I used a lot of mana draining the poison.. And then I replenished Beth's twice as well.._

"The girl told me of how you met" I looked up to see that Fenris wasn't looking at me but was staring into the flames "that you attacked a gang of bandits to save her and her brother."

I blushed, remembering what happened. I had been on one of my night walks when I had heard talking. Following the noise I heard I came upon a little elven boy and girl backed up against a wall. Surrounded by ten men, drunken men from the strong stench of liquor coming from their direction. The girl had stood defiant, defending the little boy. Just as one of the men went to hit her I jumped down from my hiding spot and had stopped him. Afterwards beating up the other men as well. I became very fond of her quickly and then started to teach her archery at her request.

"It is surprising to see you, a human, defending and caring for an elf."

Pulling myself away from him so quickly that I almost fell over, I glared at him "You think I could have walked away from what they were doing? Why should I have not helped her? Just because she was an elf and I, a human?" motioning my hand to indicate he was talking rubbish I continued "I have never cared about a person's race. The only thing that matters to me is the person themselves."

His expression changed quickly to amusement "I meant no insult. I have noticed that you do what you can to help others. It's just..." staring at the flames again as if that would help him find the correct words "You seem to care for this girl and her brother to a greater extent than those refugees earlier.."

Sighing I looked over to Ryna and I felt a warm smile form across my face, "She reminds me of myself. She is the eldest and protects her brother with such ferocity, much like I did at her age with Beth and Carver. I never had someone that I could turn to if I was upset or angry or confused" brushing a tendril of hair from her face I turned to Fenris "I want to be that for her, the support she can turn to when she feels weak."

Something unreadable moved across Fenris's expression. Staring into his eyes I barely registered that he had moved his body closer, cupped my chin and gently pulled me forward. When he gently brushed a kiss across my lips I felt as if I had been struck with electricity.

My lips tingled and it left me yearning for more..


	5. Chapter 5

Much to everyone's relief Jaiden's condition improved quickly in the weeks after. To Fenris's annoyance the child became quite fond of him and followed him around whenever he had the chance. It was quite a scene to behold, a broody elf stalking around Kirkwall followed by a chirpy little boy.

Two months later, when we had saved up thirty sovereigns Varric asked me to join me in his room at the Hanged Man. At this point Varric divulged the information that Bartrand hadn't yet found an entrance that wasn't collapsed. Varric had in fact found out that a Grey Warden was in Kirkwall.

"Great!" I exclaimed jumping from my seat "Where is this Warden? Let me talk to them and I'll have a map of the Deep Roads in no time!"

Varric chuckled "You're going to charm the pants off this poor sod huh?"

Blushing I stole a glance at Fenris before continuing "Um.. Not exactly.. Thing is.. My cousin's the Warden Commander of Fereldan and well.. We're the spitting image of each other.."

Varric hooted with laughter "So you'll pretend to be this cousin? Brilliant! Where's my quill? This's definitely story material!"

Fenris decided to give his input at this point "The Warden's location Varric..."

"Oh yea. Apparently he's a healer of sorts. You can get his location from the Fereldan refugee shop in Lowtown" not even bothering to look up as he put ink to paper.

Walking to the door, I put my hand on the frame as I turned back "Well once you've finished brainstorming your next story, you can send a message to Carver with any other tasks he can do." I turned back and headed to the tavern I could hear Fenris's footsteps following. I stopped at the bottom of the steps to watch the commotion coming from the bar.

"We'll get our money's worth bitch!" the owner of the voice very quickly had their head slammed against the wooden counter of the bar. The woman they were fighting knocked another attacker from behind on the head only to duck and watch as his comrade hit him over the head with a bottle. She turned and used random punches and kicks to bring him to his knees before drawing a dagger and pointing it towards her first opponent.

"Is it worth dying for Lucky?" _That voice.._

As the three men all but ran for the exit and the crowd dispersed I got a good look at the woman reeking havoc in the tavern.

_Short tunic.. Voluptuous cleavage.. Dark hair.. Rivaini accent.. Yep that's her.. _

Smiling I walked over "Maker Izzy.. Is there a bar in Thedas you haven't caused a scene at?"

"Wha?" turning her facial expression turning into one of recognition "Hawke!" Grabbing and pulling me in for a hug, "Haven't seen you in a while!" She purred "Oooo... who's the elf?"

Isabela was eyeing Fenris up appreciatively. I tensed, then chuckled as she gave me a knowing side glance.

"Fenris, Isabela. Izzy, Fenris" I chuckled at getting caught out by the pirate. I watched as he gave her a little nod and Izzy blew a kiss in his direction before winking and turning back to me.

"Funny I should bump into you" widening her smile "I need some help."

My eyebrow raised "It better not contain chains, whips or whipped cream.."

We both laughed as we caught Fenris's startled expression. "Haha no sweet thing. Not this time unfortunately. Someone from my past has turned up so I've organised a duel. But I don't trust him so-"

I held my hand up to interrupt her "You need some back up." My eyes twinkled with mischief "I'm in."

An arm went around my shoulder as she exclaimed "Excellent! You always were up for having fun! The place is in high town after dark. Care for a few drinks before that?"

"Maybe later Izzy. Got some business to sort out first. See you at the meeting place later?"

"Sure thing!" she called as I turned to exit the tavern. I had to squint at the change of lighting as I stepped outside. I turned towards the direction of the Fereldan shop I started walking.

"I take it you know her?" Fenris had caught up easily, his long strides matching my own.

"Yup" I felt my smile widen "Met her back in Fereldan when I travelled with my cousin Athena. She taught me a few tricks when it came to dagger fighting and duels".

We arrived at the shop within moments. As we entered the place my heart went out to the refugees in the building. Men were standing at a bulletin board containing postings on various jobs mumbling between themselves. Some women were sorting through items which seem to have been "donated". Pushing myself through the mass of people I made it to the desk.

"Yes? We can only help people who have come on hard times. You don't seem to be one of them."

I put on my best charismatic smile "Actually I was looking for someone. A Grey Warden actually. I've been told you know where to find him."

"I know where he is, yes. But he has no times for the likes of you."

"I would appreciate if you would leave that for him to decide." Giving her a stern look "I know he's a mage, but I mean him no harm messare. I only need to talk."

She gave me a once over look, she sighed "He runs the free clinic in Darktown."

"Thank you" leaning forward I placed five sovereigns into the donation box on the table. When I looked up I saw her giving me a warm smile and nodding her appreciation.

As soon as we entered Darktown Fenris gave me an exasperated look and I couldn't help but laugh. Jaiden's record for swiftly clinging to Fenris had been beaten. I feigned being insulted, sighing heavily.

"He gets all the attention. I don't get Jaiden to myself anymore." Pretending to wipe tears from my eyes as I walked away. I made a "humph" sound as a little body slammed into my back, I looked down to see arms encircling my waist. Smiling I turned and gave him a proper hug.

"So how's your sister?" I asked as I ruffled his hair.

He put his hand in mine as we walked ahead "Fine." Giving me a gap-tooth smile "She's been going into the forest and hunting like you taught her. The food she brings back she gives to the orphans like us and sells the rest"

I beamed at the news. "And how've you been squirt?"

He went on to describe everything he'd gotten up to since I saw him last. Racing his friends and winning. Helping Ryna skin the animals she brought back. As he continued to babble I turned giving Fenris a smile. There was some emotion in his eyes, but it was gone once he realised I was looking at him. Shrugging I turned my attention back to the little boy at my side.

"Oh! And we've a healer now!" he pointed to the area we were heading towards "He's awesome" suddenly looking bashful he spun around and peered up at Fenris "But not as awesome as you!" his little fingers tugged at his gauntlet hands. I laughed when all Fenris could muster was a grunt in response.

I knelt down so I was at eye level with Jaiden, "We're going in to talk to this healer now. Ok?" ruffling his hair again as he nodded, "You and Ryna are to come over to my house for supper tonight. Will you tell her for me?"

He wrapped his arms around my neck in a quick hug, turned and was about to run off before stopping and giving Fenris a big hug before running around the corner. Standing I turned to Fenris, "You could try talking to him some more you know" watching as he just raised his eyebrow, "What? The kid idealises you, Fenris" Smiling I pushed open the door to the free clinic..

The healer was leaning against a pillar, his shoulders were slumped forward, showing obvious exhaustion. Behind him a boy in the cot was getting hugs off his mother.

_Obviously just after getting healed.._

The blond man grabbed his staff and whirled, taking up an offensive stance "I have made this a place of healing and sant-" I placed a hand on my hip as he stared at me "Safera?"

Running up I jumped into his arms with a giant hug as he twirled me around. His staff laying forgotten on the floor. He put me back on my feet he placed his hands on my shoulders looking at me in amazement.

I looked up and beamed at my friend, "I had a weird feeling you'd be the "Warden healer" everyone was talking about, how'd you manage to escape Athena? Isn't being a warden a forever thing?" playfully poking him in his chest.

Laughing "Ah you know, if you hide well enough you don't have to dress up and go to the parties."

Hearing Fenris grumbling "Another mage.." behind me caused me to groan and turn to glare at him.

"So you're the deity of compassion that these people have been talking about?"

Blushing I turned back to face Anders, "Guess you know about that.."

He shrugged "A lot of people are really thankful to you, also the poultices that have been left over were given to the clinic. I actually expected the people to be worse off, but thanks to your and Ryna's help, most are fit and health. Well healthy enough anyway.." Bowing in mock fashion "So other than a surprise visit, why is it that I'm graced with your presence?"

I playfully punched his shoulder "Deep Road maps."

He looked up "And what makes you think I have them? Or even give them to you?"

"Well for one so I won't die during my Deep Roads expedition.." I watched as he crossed his arms over his chest and just looked at me. Next tactic, pouting "Ah c'mon Anders! Other than introducing you to my sister what can I do to get those maps?"

Chuckling he relaxed "There is actually. I'm trying to rescue Karl-"

"Oh! You're mage friend"

He sighed "Yes, him. Well I'm to meet him at the Chantry tonight. I need to get him out of the Circle."

Fenris started growling. Un-intentually I placed my hand on his chest and looked up at him, and the growling stopped. I turned back to see Anders's questioning glance move between the growling elf and myself. I blushed again.

"Ok. Meet me at the High town entrance. I've to help another friend first, so if you want to tag along before we head to the Chantry."

"Oh tagging along, haven't done that in a while" he drawled but he mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.

Sticking my tongue out at him. I turned and as I left the clinic I lifted my hand to wave goodbye.

The sun was just setting when I met Fenris and Varric at the stairs leading to High town. Fenris had grumbled in Tevinter the entire way back to the Hanged Man to inform Varric of tonight's goings on. I had laughed to myself as Fenris had yet to learn that I understood every word he said.

"Do you think it's wise to help the pirate and mage?"

"Huh? You just used "help" in the same context as me. I think you just answered your own question.." I twirled, holding my hands behind my back as I looked at him. In the month or two, I had been able to learn how to read his facial expression and body language rather well. He gave me a stern look but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"So is there any reason why you didn't bring your siblings to this little night gathering Hawke?" Varric was rubbing his crossbow "Bianca" lovingly. Sometimes it made me wonder what he did with it in the privacy of his own room. Images flashed before me and I cringed.

"For more practical reasons than you think. Carver has to do that job you gave him earlier and Bethany is entertaining Ryna and Jaiden."

The dwarf chuckled "So it wasn't because you wanted to keep your innocent sister from meeting the mage?"

I laughed at how transparent he seemed to find me "Varric that would be the only thing I'd ever kill Anders over."

It wasn't long before we caught sight of Izzy at the base of the Viscount's keep. She was pacing back and forth. From the anxious and yet slightly angry look on her face the "duel" wasn't going as she'd planned.

"There you are. I've been here for hours. Hayder hasn't shown up. No one has. I don't like this."

"I don't like this?" Varric piped in, "That goes along with "What could possibly go wrong?".."

Sniggering at Varric's remark I knew it was true. When concerning Izzy and duels something always went...

"There's the whore we're looking for! Gut her!"

_...Wrong.._

The thugs were on Izzy before she had time to react. I drew my daggers and ran to Izzy's side with more speed than a normal human should possess. Pushing Isabela out of the way I raised the daggers above my head to block the high attack from the thug with a long sword. Keeping my legs in a defensive stance I leaned back, absorbing the weight on my back leg before pushing forward to knock him off balance. Not letting go of the opportunity I rushed forward, stabbing the man's chest through the unguarded gap of his armour, just below his underarm. The thug's eyes glazed over as the dagger pierced his heart and then he slumped forward. Jumping back as the man fell I came back to back with Isabela.

"Looks like the student has become the teacher.." letting the smugness colour my voice.

"Stroke of luck sweet thing" a smile tugged at her lips "Shall we show these boys how it's done?"

I leaned forward slightly "With pleasure" my lips curled over my teeth, looking like a predatory cat about to pounce on its unsuspecting prey.

Racing forward I stopped just short of my next victim. I gave him a leering smile as I saw the droplets of sweat form on his brow. Whirling, my lower blade sliced across his waist, the top blade carving a deep line across his neck when he unconsciously leaned forward to clutch his stomach.

Flipping back I landed daintily on the mighty sword which had been swung in an attempt to cut me down. Laughing I flipped to my side, cutting his neck before I landed behind him. I heard the gurgles as he sagged to his knees.

I watched as my comrades quickly cut down the rest of the ambush. Izzy had a man in a death grip, her legs wrapped around his waist and he tried in vain to get her off his back before she pierced his chest with her long blade. Fenris was looming over the screaming man on the floor in front of him. By the look of it Fenris had just hacked off the man's sword arm. Varric was wiping off Bianca lovingly, the floor around him littered with thugs, all punctured from the bolts from his crossbow.

I crouched down to wipe my blades clean on the nearest body. Noticing a piece of parchment I lifted it to read, only to start laughing at what I saw.

_You'd think they'd have the brains to burn the letters or even eat them! But nooo..._

I handed the letter to Isabela before starting to loot the bodies. I could feel her tense as she read the contents. I looked over my shoulder to see her eyes glisten with anger. Sighing I pushed myself off my knees before motioning my head to indicate the way to the Chantry.

When I turned the corner to the Chantry, I bumped into someone only to stumble backwards and be caught by Fenris.

"Hey! It's electricity boy!" Izzy was positively beaming. I gave her a questioning look before I turned to see who I'd bumped into. Anders!

"Oh it's the pirate.." I knew from the blush on Anders's face that there was a story behind them knowing each other. A story I really didn't want to know..

"Yes, anyway.." I clasped my hands together "Chantry? It seems Izzy has some business there too, so shall we?" I looped my arms through both Isabela and Anders's and nudged them in the direction of the shadowed building.

Just as I was about to push the giant doors of the Chantry open I saw Anders cringe. I turned, giving him a supportive smile as I placed my hand on his shoulder "We'll get Karl out." He nodded and I turned and entered the hallowed building.

As we approached the main hall, I saw movements coming from the shadows. I glared at the man that emerged, and felt Izzy bristle beside me.

"Isabela. Should've known you'd find me 'ere." The voice belonged to a snivelling man. His greasy brown hair was tied back and a giant axe was slung across his back.

Waving the letter in front of me "Might be because of this..." Hayder glared at me, which I returned with a sneering smile of my own.

Turning his attention back to Isabela, "Castillon was heartbroken about the shipwreck" I took at side glance at Isabela " You should've told him you survived."

Isabela made a great show of scrutinizing her nails "It must have slipped my mind.."

"So first you set those slaves free, each worth one hundred sovereigns a head, now you've lost the relic. Castillon won't be happy when he hears about this.."

Taking a step forward I winked at Izzy and flexed my fingers over my crossbow "Castillon won't be hearing about this."

Instantaneously Izzy threw a dagger, it landed in the chest of the woman standing behind Hayder, while I grabbed my crossbow perforating the heads of the two men standing to his right. Not giving the others time to react we jumped into the fray. The air around me crackled with electricity as Anders sent shock waves to the men in front. I removed my daggers from their holders and concentrated on Hayder.

We parried, blocking each other's attack. I dropped to the floor spinning in attempts to knock him down but he moved with speed I didn't expect from an axe wielding oaf. I flipped to my feet with only seconds to spare. I blocked the axe but the force sent me backwards. The air flew out of my lungs as I hit the stone pillar. Black spots appeared as my head hit the cold stone.

"Hawke!" Fenris's voice rang out clearly in the scuffle.

I shook my head and the black spots cleared. But not in time to fully defend against the oncoming assault. I was able to move just out of reach but the axe caught my shoulder. My lips thinned from the searing pain. I hissed and grabbed at the wound, the blood seeped through my tunic, moistening my fingers. I shrieked and tore at Hayder in a frenzy of strikes. Despite my injury the attacks became faster, more precise. Blades sliced at flesh. Blood flowed from numerous gashes. His injured muscles couldn't hold the heavy axe any longer and it dropped from his hands. I spun, my last attack severing the arteries in his neck, my crimson hair loosened from its binding cascaded around my face as I stood in front of my companions.

Isabela gave a long whistle. Fenris was watching me, his eyes unreadable. Anders let out an infuriated sigh, "Andraste's knickers Safera! You're still as terrifying as ever!" My features softened into a smile before I winced while placing my blades back into their holders. Moving forward Anders held up his hand "C'mon.." Giving him a sheepish smile, his hand already glowing from a healing spell as I turned so he could see to my shoulder wound. He chuckled when I sighed and relaxed into him, my body clearly showing signs of relief. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fenris tense and glare at Anders.

"Well Castillon won't be hearing about me from Hayder.." Izzy gave Hayder a kick to the groin for good measure.

"Guess you'll need to find this relic you were talking about" pulling away from Anders I moved towards Izzy, "Want some help with that?"

She looked over her shoulder "You know just what to say to make me feel all warm and tingly sweet thing.." she purred.

I laughed, even though I could feel the blush on my cheeks, "Anders where are you meeting Karl?"

He grabbed his staff, using it to indicate the direction "In the back rooms at the top of the stairs."

We all climbed the stairs in silence. Pushing open the door to the private rooms revealed a man standing in front of the lit fire. He was wearing mage robes from the Circle. I smiled when I saw that his dark hair was cut in the same style as Alistair's. Suddenly a horrible feeling settled into the pit of my stomach, the feeling got stronger with each step I took.

_This's the same feeling I get when I'm near a..._

"Tranquil.." I whispered out the word. Anders gave me a startled look before his gaze flew to Karl. As the man turned I saw that my intuition had unfortunately been correct.

"Anders I know you too well. I knew you'd never give up." Karl's lifeless voice sent chills down my spine. My hand flew to my mouth as I set eyes on the symbol of Andraste on his forehead. The flaming sun now branding him void of all emotion and magic.

"Karl... Karl, no..." the sound of defeat in Anders's voice caused tears to spring to my eyes.

Fenris growled just as I felt the presence behind us. When I saw who it was, I did the same thing.

_Templars..._

"This is the apostate.."

"No!" Anders cried as he dropped to the floor. My breath caught in my chest as I felt a sudden surge in mana. I turned to see Anders. It was as if he was trying to get control over himself. His veins pulsed with a glowing blue light and blue fire erupted around him as he stood.

"You will never take another mage as you took him!"

_That voice doesn't belong to Anders! It belongs to_...

My eyes looked in disbelief at the man standing before me..

_Justice.._

I felt my body tremble. Not in fear. In anger.

_That.. That IDIOT!_

I used the templars as a way to relieve the fury building up inside me. I killed the first templar.

_What the hell were they thinking?_

I slaughtered the second.

_What are they trying to accomplish? Anders was already a wanted man!_

By the tenth templar, my hands were shaking, blood pounded in my ears and my rage showed evidently on my face. I couldn't even look at him as he approached Karl once again.

"I-Anders, what did you do? It's like the Fade.. is inside you. I had already forgotten what it feels like."

"You could say that again" I laughed bitterly. Varric looked astonished at my insensitivity, but once he saw the emotion on my face he simply shrugged and returned to cleaning his crossbow.

"Please! Kill me before it fades! Before I forget again!" I could feel the desperation exuding from him. It only caused me to tighten my grip on my daggers which I still hadn't sheathed.

"I got here too late. I'm sorry Karl. I'm so sorry." When I heard the painful intake of breath I took a glimpse to see Anders removing a blade from Karl's chest, dripping with blood. Karl's eyes closed as Anders helped him to the floor.

With a voice filled with misery Anders said "We should leave, before more Templars come" before he turned and walked out.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming at him. The coppery taste of my own blood did nothing to calm the anger boiling within me. Counting backwards, and in Tevinter, I took deep breaths. I was then able to sheath my blades. I opened my eyes to find Izzy, Varric and Fenris watching me. Nobody spoke. I spun and stormed out of the Chantry intent on finding the stupid blasted mage.

Izzy was the first to speak. Chuckling she commented "Somebody's in trouble... I have never seen her that angry and battling for control.."

Sighing Varric nodded "Blondie's in for a world full of pain.."

Fenris didn't say a word. He hadn't taken his eyes off the door which the enraged woman had run through. He was so lost in thought that he almost jumped when he felt the dwarf's hand on his arm.

"Better go after her elf. She might kill him otherwise."

"Yes... And that would be a shame.." his voice dripped with sarcasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Fenris raced through Lowtown before making his decent to the vile streets of Kirkwall's underbelly. His thoughts were engrossed in the woman he was seeking. Lately she had been all he thought about. He turned a corner to see Bethany walking in his direction.

"Fenris?" she looked positively perplexed at his appearance, "What are you doing here? I thought you were helping my sister at the Chantry?"

"I was." Bethany stopped just short of him, concern appearing on her face, "it would seem the mage did something to infuriate her and Varric suggested I follow to make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret."

"Oh dear... I'll tag along too. Just in case."

They walked in silence on the way to the clinic. Each absorbed in their own thoughts. Fenris was still trying to fantom the reasons for his reactions to seeing Safera and the mage together during the day. Since the brief kiss shared months ago he felt possessive of her.. No protective, he corrected himself, he needed her in his fight against Denarius. During their many battles he had always stayed close to her. Strange feelings came to life as he thought back to the incident in the Chantry. The attack that injured her should have killed her and that had..terrified him. He shook his head and growled as the image of the blond mage healing her, touching her.. came into his head. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a woman's screaming voice coming from the clinic. His brows frowned. A woman screaming...in Tevinter?

I had arrived into the clinic mere moments after Anders. I used the last of my patience to listen to his excuses. It was the only way.. Going to free mages... Right oppression.. I could feel the rise and fall of my chest quicken as I struggled to reign the anger and gain in some form of control. I had started speaking, no yelling at him. When he started to counter the common sense I was throwing at him I lost it. My body started violently shaking, my eyes darkened in anger and pieces of parchment were set alight. Falling back into bad habits I screamed at him in Tevinter.

" _You idiot! You'll be hunted. Killed!"_ I thrusted my hands through my hair and began pacing "_Justice will be tainted by emotions. Corrupted! He will not be Justice anymore_!" It was hard to believe that both were stupid enough that this joining wouldn't have an adverse affect on both parties.

Anders just looked at me, open mouthed. He had never seen me this angry before. Bethany had told me once that when I became enraged my mana would run rampant. From the strength of my mana he actually looked frightened. He stumbled backwards and fell as I walked towards him, pointing a finger at him.

"Bring him out! Now! I want a word with him!"

"Safera I can't! He-"

"Justice!" the strength of my mana had started changing the atmosphere in the air. You could hear thunder and see small cyclones starting to form, "Show yourself spirit! Explain your madness!"

A sudden flash of light and Justice stood before me. Anders's body pulsed with a blue light, his once golden eyes were entirely blue, they darkened to show their own anger. Justice tried to speak.

"Safera-"

"_What are you trying to accomplish spirit?" _Lightening crackled across the ceiling but I paid it little attention. I was more concerned in staring down the opponent in front of me and trying to find a reason for the insanity of their union. Justice looked at me as if the answer was common knowledge.

"_To free those who are oppressed_ " said Justice. As if the freedom of mages was the only obvious answer.

My body started humming but I ignored it and continued with my interrogation "_Why Anders? I promised to help you find a way into the Fade! Or a new body! Why?" _There was no other explanation for why he chose to enter Anders' body when I had promised to help him get back into the Fade.

Anders became enveloped in blue flames once again. When Justice spoke his voice had increased in volume, lifting his arms he shoved me as he spoke, "_You hide. Running scared to protect yourself. Unwilling to help us!"_

_He thinks I only protect myself?_

The depths of my rage must have shown on my face from that accusation because Justice flinched. Actually flinched! I could feel the air crackle with heat and shift around me, ruffling my clothes, causing wisps of hair to cover my face. The humming of my body became stronger, it was only at the back of my mind that I realised Fenris had entered the room. When I finally found my voice I didn't shout. But my voice was more threatening than anything I'd heard before.

"_Do not speak of what you know nothing of spirit! I am the last of my kind, I do not flaunt my ability! I protect those who I can, willing to sacrifice myself! Should the Templars know a Dryden still lives my family would be massacred. The Tevinter would use me as a weapon! I will only ever use my abilities to protect and heal, not destroy and kill!"_

The blue light dispelled from Anders, his eyes a golden colour once again. He leaned against a table, as if trying to stop himself from collapsing. His eyes never left mine, they were full of fear and realisation. Justice had known what I was, as a spirit of the Fade he had figured it out easily. But I never thought I would have to give him reasons why both the Templars and Tevinter mustn't know of my existence. It was never for my own safety.

I started towards him, my anger not yet sated, and Anders physically shook. I was so focused on Anders that I didn't hear Fenris come up behind me until I felt his arms entrap me. I used all my strength to struggle against him, but my own strength was nothing compared to his. I glared at Anders screaming as many curses, in as many languages, as I could think of. Beth gasped at some of my.. more colourful curses.

It didn't take too much longer before the rest of the anger to expel from my body. All I was left with was despair. I stopped struggling against Fenris, although he loosened his grip he didn't stop holding me as my body sagged against his. Anders watched, self hate showing on his features, as the first of my tear drops fell onto Fenris's arms. Fenris shot a glance at Beth, obviously having no clue as to how to comfort me. Beth spoke my name is a soft, mothering tone as she stepped closer. I looked up, letting the tears fall, no longer trying to stop them.

"I can't lose his too Beth" I whispered before pushing away from Fenris's body and running out the door.

Anders slumped into a chair as he watched Safera's retreating back. He had never seen her so angry before, so out of control, only to quickly turn to despair of such strong magnitude. It shook him to his very core, knowing that he was the person who had caused such emotions. He heard footsteps and looked up, only to be rewarded with a punch to his jaw so strong it sent him flying off his chair to the floor.

The elf towered over him, clenching and unclenching his fists, as if to stop himself from hurting the mage more. "Make her cry again abomination, and I will kill you."

"I second that" Beth piped in. She hadn't moved from where she stood, still looking out the door after her sister, "Apparently you remind her of our father, which's why I'm guessing she became so enraged at your foolishness."

Anders sat up, and rubbed his already swelling jaw, "But what happened to cause that reaction? There's angry and then there's well.." pointing in the direction Safera went, "that!"

Fenris glared at him sideways and growled "I believe she showed restraint. I would've killed you abomination!"

"It..It reminded her of when our father was killed. The last words she spoke to you in Tevinter was a promise she made to him.." Bethany said softly, ringing her hands, looking very uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Anders looked on in astonishment at how quickly the elf's tone went from angry and threatening to gentle and concerned.

Beth looked down at the ground as she spoke "Some Templars had found out I was a mage and followed Safera and I out of the town we were in at the time. There were four of them, more than enough to take on two teenage girls. Safera took the daggers she kept in her boots and attacked them while yelling at me to run home." Beth gave a small smile at her sister's protectiveness as tears welled up in her eyes. "I got home and hold our father what happened. He told me to stay home as he ran to where Safera was. By nightfall neither father nor Safera had returned. A friend of our father's went to look for her." She wiped the tears falling from her eyes "Apparently he found her covered in blood with father in her arms crying surrounded by the bodies of the Templars. The man seemed terrified of her."

Anders's eyes widened, a small gasp escaped him as she continued, "So you see Anders, she hates Templars more than you realise, probably more than you, but she does understand the need for them at certain times."

Beth walked to the door, just as she was about to leave Fenris called her back "Why was the man so terrified of a teenage girl?"

Beth turned to look over her shoulder as she answered, "Because in her rage at father's death, she killed the Templars that had come to help capture her and father." Her voiced lowered, "After I left two squads had been summoned to deal with her and father.. She was only sixteen and single handed slaughtered forty Templars.." Turning she left the men with their thoughts.

I walked the streets without really seeing where I was going. I was still dazed from the flood of memories and felt completely drained from being angry at Anders and Justice. I placed a hand to my head as I swayed a little. My mana had never flared to life to that extent because of my emotions and it worried me a little. Never really knowing what I was truly capable of was at times, daunting and terrifying.

Before I knew it the sun was beginning to rise and I had to squint as my eyes looked at the first shards of the morning's light. Finally taking in my surroundings I could see that I was sitting at the docks, my still covered feet mere inches from the murky water.

I stretched and realised that I must have been sitting there longer than I thought because my muscles were all sore and stiff. As I placed my hands back to the stone ground I almost jumped when my right hand came in contact with something warm and fuzzy. I peered down at the little ball of fluff. Curiosity getting the better of me I poked it. It stretched.. I couldn't help but giggle as the hairy thing at my side transformed into a small black mabari pup. With a big yawn it shook it's head and nudged my outstretched hand. Tiny paws pressed on my thighs as she climbed on to my lap.

I stroked the young dog's back and laughed when she practically purred. I smiled as she seemed more cat like than actual dog. "Shall I take you home little one?" whether it was from my voice or the invitation of being brought indoors she lifted her head and licked my hand. Picking her up as I stood I rubbed under her chin to be rewarded by her eyes glazing over and another strange purr.

"You're more cat like than anything" I smiled "and you're as black as a panther." She gave my hand another lick. "How about we call you Nebi? It means panther in Antivan" I giggled as she gave two happy barks. Hugging her too me, "Nebi it is then."

With that I walked back to the house, bracing for the tongue lashing I would receive off both mother and Bethany for coming back at such an hour and worrying everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting to the Dalish camp at the bottom of Sundermount was a six day trip. Four days in and Fenris was still not talking to me because I had agreed to bring Feynriel to the Dalish, rather than to send him to the Circle. But how do you tell an angry glowing elf that you can feel the boy possesses an ancient magic? Night was closing in, so we decided to stop and make camp in the little clearing in the forest close to a small river.

Carver left to find kindling for a fire as Anders started to prepare food and Varric set up the tents while Beth was instructing Feynriel in basic forms of healing magic. I dropped my pack to the floor and began to route around. Before setting off for the river, I grabbed a dry cloth, clothes, and the one luxury item I allowed myself, my vanilla soap. I stopped a few paces from the river bed before I sat down to unlace my boots. I felt his presence more than heard it.

"He is a danger. You should have brought him to the Circle or killed him."

I sighed and placed the boots next to my little pile before I turned, "I will not kill Feynriel. He is only a danger if he does not have the right teacher. He will not get that in the Circle."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against a tree, "And you know this for certain?"

"No Fenris, I don't" I said as I loosened my hair from its binding and allowing it to flow around me "But the Dalish would be our best bet for teaching him. If he's here I can at least keep an eye on him. I cannot do that if he's in the Circle."

"You think the Dalish will be willing to let a human do that?"

I gave him a knowing smile, "I do."

"Very well." He pushed himself from the tree and turned to walk back into the camp but stopped when he heard my annoyed exclamation, "Merd!" He watched in amusement as I struggled with my leather cuirass.

"Well instead of just watching, mind helping me with this thing?" I huffed and blew a tendril of hair from my face.

Fenris silently walked over and examined the clasp of the armour. "It seems the mage's fireball from earlier slightly melted the buckle." He then grabbed my hands and placed them on his shoulders.

_His firm.. muscled.. shoulders.._

I turned my face to keep him from seeing my blush. "Keep yourself steady while I tear it apart."The words were said into my ear, his breath tickled my exposed neck and I had to bite my lip to stifle my moan as my body trembled slightly in response.

He grabbed the strap with both hands and snapped it with a twist. I tried to hold steady but the motion pulled me against him. I inhaled sharply as he settled his hands on my hips. I turned to thank him but was caught by an enchanting pair of green eyes and the words stuck in my mouth. I felt my body temperature rise. My tongue darted out to wet my suddenly dry lips as I stole a quick glance at his before looking back up into his eyes.

Shock ran through me as his mouth captured mine. His lips were hard and demanding against mine, as if pouring all his anger and frustration into the kiss. This was completely different from the gentle kiss shared in Darktown. This was primal and animalistic. My hands ran up his shoulders to catch in his hair as I pulled his face closer to mine and pressed my body flush against his. He growled. I opened my mouth willingly when his tongue darted teasingly along my bottom lip. His hands travelled lower to cup my ass as his tongue explored my mouth. His teeth gently scratched my lower lip, eliciting a moan from me. I suddenly wished that we were both wearing less clothing.

We quickly broke away from each other at the not so subtle sound of a cough behind Fenris. I watched as Anders approached, a knowing smile on his face as he continued towards the river. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" he bent down to fill the canteen before he turned and started walking back to camp "you can go back to what you were doing.." before disappearing into the trees.

I stole a quick glance at Fenris to see him grabbing the hair at the back of this head. It was something he did on the rare occasion that he was flustered or embarrassed. "I.. should let you finish.." he glanced in my direction and our eyes met. As much as he tried to hide it; his eyes revealed the lust he still felt, "I shall see you back at camp." His long strides quickly carried him back to camp.

I released the breath I hadn't realised I was holding in. I undressed quickly, jumping into the cold water wishing that it would cool down my body and help stop the longing ache I felt.

Fenris sat on the log beside his tent. He was further away from the others but he could still see the fire and stared at it while he tried to control his train of thought. He placed his head in his hands, trying to calm his body's response to kissing Safera. And Maker he wanted to do it again.. It had been filling his dreams for weeks, and now that he knew what she tasted like he was barely able to control himself.

Carver had tried to make conversation, making comments that he too had a tattoo and therefore they should "bond". Fenris's lips twitched in a smile as he imagined Safera's reaction to that, most likely she'd be telling that the "tattoos" were completely different while trying not to laugh as he flexed the mabari's face on his arm.

Fenris appreciated that she was able to deal with his silence comfortably, as if just his presence alone was enough. Although she did enjoy idle banter and she was always able to elicit a response from him. He moved his hands to grab the hair at the back of his neck and then groaned as it reminded him of her actions moments ago.

"You know elf, you didn't have to let Anders ruin the mood" said the dwarf as he took a seat beside him.

"It should never have happened."

"What?" Varric chuckled "You kissing our fearless leader or Anders ruining the mood?"

"Both" Fenris said half smiling.

The cold water had done nothing to ease the tension of my lower abdomen. Dressing quickly I didn't bother to tie my hair back as I walked back to camp. I entered the little clearing to be met by dead silence and everyone looking at me. Turning towards Anders I could see him smirking.

"Oh shut up" sticking my tongue out as I threw the dirty shirt at him.

The group burst into laughter as I entered my tent, and to my dismay I even heard Fenris chuckle. I sighed as I grabbed my earlier purchase for Feynriel and exited the tent. I walked over to sit beside him and place the wrapped gift on his lap.

Raising his eyebrow he turned to look at me "What is this?"

"Just because you have magic doesn't mean you should solely rely on it. There will come a time when something will prevent you from using it, so I got you these."

He looked back at the package and slowly unwrapped them. He gasped as he stared at the twin blades. "They're amazing.." he lifted his hand slowly to gently stroke them.

"They're of elven make, light and easy to hide on your possession. I also got them to inscribe Dalish designs. After dinner I'll start to train you."

As promised, after dinner I began to train Feynriel in the basics of dual weapons; ways to hold the weapons, the proper stance and so on. The entire time his beaming smile was contagious. Taken by surprise he hugged me in thanks before ducking into his tent for the night.

The others had already turned in for the night so I doused the fire and sat back to stare up at the stars.

"You're good with the kid"

Startled I turned to see Varric sitting on the same log as earlier, tenderly wiping down Bianca.

"He just needs guidance. I know Fenris thinks he should have been sent to the Circle, but it's his life. He should be the one to choose how he lives it."

"That's what I mean. Anyone else would have just sent him to the Circle without bothering to ask him. So why did you?" Varric looked at me with such intensity I knew that he had been slowly putting the pieces together and that I was more than meets the eye.

"If it was me or Beth.. I'd want someone to ask was it what we wanted.

My breath was coming in short, shallow bursts. The sound alone was almost deafening. That's when the chanting began. It started as one voice than two. Soon it seemed as though a hundred voices were surrounding my body in the darkness of my dream.

The pain was unbearable and I screamed for it to stop, that I wanted it to end. I covered my ears and just cried and screamed as the voices grew louder. None of it made any sense, I didn't know why this was happening, all I knew was that I wanted it to stop.

Fenris had always been a light sleeper, a necessity with being Denarius's pet. He'd been turning in his sleep when he first heard her whimper. Putting it down to a bad dream he closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. That's when she began screaming.

He grabbed his great sword as he jumped and ran out the tent to see what was happening. To his bewilderment there was no one attacking. Beth climbed into Safera's tent and Fenris could hear her use soothing words as she tried to calm her.

"Sorry.." Carver muttered tiredly, "Sometimes she can get awful nightmares that has her screaming in them. Hopefully she won't remember it in the morning."

"How often would this happen Little Hawke?" Varric was emerging from his tent, sleep still very evident in his features.

Carver opened his mouth to answer when Bethany interrupted, "Dammit! Carver we're going to need to restrain her!"

That seemed to wake Carver from his stupor as he rushed to join his sister in attempt to calm Safera down. Whatever they were doing wasn't working as her screams only increased.

Fenris couldn't bear to hear her scream, and although he knew she wasn't in pain the thoughts going around in his head were enough to sent him stalking into the forest and away from the camp. He walked long enough so that Safera's screams had quietened. That's when he felt the incredible powerful surge of mana. It was so powerful his tattoos came to life on their own and Fenris felt physically sick. He had never felt magical power as strong as this before, not even from Denarius. And then silence.

Without thinking Fenris ran back to camp. Not knowing what he'd find all he knew was that he had to make sure Safera was safe. He arrived back just in time to see Anders walk out of her tent pale and with a sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

"Damn abomination..."


End file.
